Meeting the Parents
by Un4givinCarnage
Summary: You all know our favorite characters but what about the people that raised them? Come see the mayhem and chaos that ensues when they visit Beacon.


**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth**

**Written for Terminiaterc**

It was an ordinary day at Beacon academy. Everybody went about their usual business except for two despairing teams that were eating lunch.

"We're in so much trouble" Jaune agonized, his head in his hands.

"Relax Vomit Boy, I'm sure we're not in too much trouble" Yang declared promptly.

"I warned you all not to do it" scoffed Weiss.

"I have to agree" nodded Blake.

"Do you think they'll expel us?" asked a restless Ruby.

"Relax little sister, I'm telling you guys that everything's gonna be fiiiine" assured Yang.

"I hope you're right" spoke a shaken Pyrrha.

"Hey on the bright side we get to see our parents again!" yelled an excited Nora.

Everyone except for Ren looked at Nora like she was an alien.

"Only Nora would be excited about having our parents come to talk to Ozpin about our recent activities" stated Ren.

Everyone fell into an eerie silence. They all had looks of despair on their faces, everyone except for Blake and Weiss who had managed to stay out of trouble.

A beep went off in Jaune's pocket. He quickly checked it and his face went into a horrified state.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked in a questioning tone.

"They're…almost…here" Jaune breathed out.

"Time to face the music" Weiss crooned. "I believe that death lies that way" Weiss pointed towards the exit.

Everyone, except Nora, rose in silence and trudged towards the door.

…

After the six teens arrived at the dock, they merely waited in silence for the dust plane of despair to arrive.

After ten minutes of waiting the dust plane finally arrived. Eight people stepped off the plane and walked towards the teens.

"YAAAANGGG, RUUUUBBBBBYYY" yelled a giant shirtless muscular man. Both girls grew pale and froze. Almost immediately they were pulled into a giant bear hug. "HA HA HA HA. How've you two been?" chortled out the blonde man.

"D-dad ha ha ha. You're not mad?" chuckled out a nervous Yang.

"Of course not, why would I be mad about being invited to Beacon to see my two girls in action?"

"Wha- but what about-" Yang slapped a hand over Ruby's mouth.

"Good to see you dad!" Yang exclaimed with a cheery smile.

"DAD!" yelled out Nora who immediately charged at her dad.

"Nora! Hahaha" laughed at an orange haired man with a long beard. He picked up his daughter with ease and twirled her around. A burly woman even larger than Nora's father came over and picked Nora out of her father's arms.

"Mom!" greeted Nora

"Hello sweetheart" The large woman greeted. She then launched her daughter straight up twenty feet into the air and caught her with ease.

"Mom that was a baby throw!" pouted Nora.

"Sorry honey, forgot that you can handle a real throw now" Nora's mother chuckled. She chucked her daughter eighty feet in the air this time and still managed to catch her like it was nothing.

Jaune's face was frozen in a surprised look.

"Jauney did your face get stuck again" Asked Nora

"Uh huh" groaned out Jaune. Next thing the white knight knew he was on the ground, his right cheek burning. "Thanks Nora" Jaune grunted out.

Jaune rose to his knees and tried to readjust his jaw. He quickly noticed two firm looking legs. He followed the legs up to gold colored armor that matched Pyrrha's, he was already afraid of what was coming next. His chest lead to a tanned bald head, on it was a face of disgust.

"I assume you're the Jaune Arc I've heard so much about" spat out the bald man.

"Daddy!" sang out Pyrrha, who hugged her father. The man's face immediately turned into one full of happiness and joy.

"Sweetie it's been too long!" The father sang out.

Jaune's attention was drawn away from the two by a loud conversation two feet away.

"Ren you've made so many friends!" Yelled a black haired woman who was hugging Ren, a middle-aged man with a pony tail stood next to Ren with a slight grin pursed on his lips.

Jaune crawled towards the family, hoping to find some solace from all the madness happening around him. He finally managed to catch a breather with the eastern family. They seemed normal enough, everyone seemed calm.

"He-hello" Jaune chimed in nervously.

"OH hello there!" exclaimed Ren's mother. She released Ren from her death hug and proceeded to shake Jaune's hand almost a hundred times by his count.

"HellomynameisRisabutyoucanjustcallmeRi" the woman said all in one breath.

"Honey" Ren's father patted Risa's shoulder. "You're doing it again"

"Oh sorry…" the Risa said bashfully.

"Hello my name is Eiko, I am Ren's father" Eiko held his hand.

Jaune promptly shook his hand in a calmer manner. The same small smile was glued onto his face as if his face was frozen with the same expression.

Ren came up and gently nudged his father before whispering something into his father's ear. The middle aged man chuckled a bit before whispering something back. Ren chuckled and whispered something else into his dad's ear, earning another chuckle. This exchange kept going back and forth until both of them just stood there giggling to themselves.

"Don't mind them" stated Risa. "They've been doing this ever since Ren could speak and I've never been able figure out what goes on between those two" Risa shook her head slowly, a small smile on her lips.

Before Jaune could respond a pair of arms wrapped their way around his waist and squeezed him tightly before completely lifting him off the air.

"JAUUUNE!" yelled a masculine voice.

"Dad…please let go…you're suffocating me" Jaune wheezed out.

The blonde knight was finally released after a few moments.

"It's been forever! How come you never call!" whined Jaune's father.

Jaune turned to face his father. Many people would expect his father to be big and muscular with a lot of confidence but he was in fact quite the opposite. He was barely taller than Jaune by a couple inches. His face closely resembled Jaune's except with a blonde stubble and slicked back hair and features that were slightly more defined. His eyes were blue. His build closely resembled Jaune's. His father was also quite shy around new people but he was never one to hold back when it came to public affection towards Jaune.

His father pulled the blonde swordsman in for another hug only this time much closer.

"Itsbeensolongwhydon'tyouvisithomemoreoftenandhave youbeenmakingfriends-"

"DAD!"

"Sorry…you know I worry"

"Yea I know but could ya give me some space"

"Of course!" The blonde man released his son from the death hug.

"Hey Jaune!" waved an excited Pyrrha.

"Hey Pyr…"

"Ooh I didn't know you had a brother!" Pyrrha gestured towards the blonde man.

"I don't…he's my father…" Jaune said sheepishly.

"…" Pyrrha merely looked back and forth between the two blondes as if trying to make a connection. "There's no way…he looks like an older version of you…"

"Yea we get that a lot"

"WHO IS THIS?" shouted Jaune's father

"This is Pyrrha, she's my partner"

"You didn't tell me you made…lady friends" The man snorted out

"Um…is there a problem" questioned Pyrrha

"Dad please don't, it's not like that"

"Did you do anything to my son?! Is he still innocent?!" The man gave a death stare.

"Wh-what? N-no we're not like that!"

"Dad please just let it go"

"Alright…but I'm watching you"

"TROOOOY" yelled Ruby's father

"Wha- Oh Jack how ya been?" Troy responded.

The two men gave brief hugs before parting and getting into a casual conversation.

"Jaune" Pyrrha said.

"Yeah"

"What's it gonna be like when he sees the rest of our friends?"

" All we can do is beg for mercy Pyr…we beg for mercy"

…

"This is so awesome!" Exclaimed an excited Nora

"Speak for yourself" spoke an annoyed Jaune.

"Oh come on! We didn't get in trouble, we got to see our parents, aaand they get to see us in action for the hold day!" squealed Nora.

"Yeah but…" Jaune glanced back at his father who was fully decked out in clothing with Jaune's face on it. Each piece of clothing gave support towards the blonde knight. "…he's like an entire cheerleader squad in one person"

"YOU CAN DO IT JAUNE!"

"I SAID TEN PACES BEHIND! YOU'RE AT FIVE!" yelled Jaune

"But…"

"Ten paces!"

"Ok…"

"I still can't believe he's your dad…" stated an astounded Weiss. "The Arc men usually look so…"

"Manly, heroic, handsome? Yeah heard it all before" spoke Jaune.

"EVEN IF YOU DON'T WIN DADDY STILL LOVES YOU!"

"I SWEAR TO MONTY THAT IF YOU DON'T GET BACK I WILL PULL OUT THE SPRAY BOTTLE!"

"WHY WON'T YOU LET ME LOVE YOU?"

"YOUR LOVE IS WEIRD!"

The day continued on with the two teams' parents following them to each and every class to observe but each class they went to resulted in boisterous yelling and chaos. It was finally time for the class that everyone had been waiting for, Battle tactics taught by Glynda Goodwitch. It was sparring day and everyone was ready to show their stuff.

"Today class we have a special treat for you all. We have before you veteran hunters and huntresses that have agreed to demonstrate their skills and talents in a classic one on one sparring match. Watch carefully because it's not every day that you get to see such talented hunters in action"

"YEEAAA LET'S DO THIS!" yelled Jack.

Everyone jumped at the sudden outburst. The giant blonde raced down to the arena and took his stance.

"Alright come on! Who's gonna fight me!"

"Uum…I will…" Troy called out.

Jack froze in place and all the color emptied out of his body. Glynda even froze and stared at Troy.

'Uh oh' she thought.

"Uh actually I'm not feeling too well. Sorry but I'll have to sit this one out…hehehe"

Everyone in the classroom gave Jack a skeptical look but he didn't care.

'Good call Jack…' Glynda sighed.

'THAT WAS WAY TOO CLOSE!' Jack thought.

"OOOIII" Mr. Valkyrie shouted. "I'll fight the little man" Mr. Valkyrie smiled a whole hearted smile.

Both combatants entered the arena and took their stances. Mr. Valkyrie decided to borrow Nora's hammer while Troy used his bare hands.

"You sure about this lad?" Mr. Valkyrie questioned.

"Yea…I usually do better without weapons"

"Aye your funeral"

While the two combatants stared each other down the Xiao Long family was having a dispute up in the stands.

"Dad what the heck?!" Ruby whispered

"You could have totally taken him" Yang hissed.

"Girls…you have a lot to learn, don't judge someone by their appearance, especially when it comes to an Arc. Look down there" Jack gestured towards the arena and more specifically at Troy. "Once Glynda starts the match that shy man with a love obsession for his son will be no more. In his place will stand a demon, whose thirst for blood and mayhem cannot be quenched"

Both girls looked at him skeptically.

"*sigh* just watch and see"

Everyone was expecting Mr. Valkyrie to win since he was almost three times larger than Troy.

Glynda signaled for the match to start and Troy's posture immediately slumped and he stared at the ground. When he raised his head again the Valkyrie was surprised to see dilated eyes filled with malice and rage. He slammed his foot into the ground, cracking it, and sprung forward at break neck speed. Mr. Valkyrie didn't even have time to react. He instantaneously felt a large pain in his stomach and then an even large pain throughout all his back.

He looked around and finally concluded that he had been punched in the stomach so hard that he flew into a wall. He stood up on his feet and fired a few grenades from Magnhild. Troy dodged each and every one of them except for the last one. He transferred some of his aura into his hand and cushioned it. Then he lifted his hand up and caught the last grenade.

Everyone stared flabbergasted, except for the poor male Valkyrie who held fear in his eyes. Troy drew back his arm and started flaring his aura. The ground began to shake and the demonic Arc started to glow. The grenade he held in his hand also started to glow. The room was now going through, what seemed like, an earthquake due to the massive amount of aura being emitted.

"My turn…" Troy's voice took on an almost demonic tone. He chucked the grenade back at Mr. Valkyrie except that it flew through the air at a speed that broke the sound barrier and the aura enhanced the explosion to a point where the whole section of the building almost exploded.

A few minutes later all the smoke in the air had cleared. Students slowly rose from behind their desks to see what had survived the blast.

The whole arena had been destroyed and all that stood was Troy, who had not even been scratched, Glynda, covered in soot, and Mr. Valkyrie, also covered in soot and too terrified to move. Everyone feared Troy's next move.

"TROOOOOOOOOOY!" Glynda yelled surprising everyone.

"Wha- eh?"

"You destroyed my classroom you idiot!"

"I'm sorry!" The blonde man got on his hands and knees and began begging for forgiveness.

"Honestly you haven't changed at all! The only thing that's different is that you've somehow managed to destroy an entire classroom in even LESS time than when we attended Beacon!"

"Glynda please forgive me!"

"*sigh* you're lucky I know you better than most teachers here. Otherwise I'd be inclined to believe that you had caused all this destruction on purpose…" Glynda looked more annoyed than angry.

'Still…it's good to see that you're still the same goofball as before…' Glynda almost cracked a smile but managed to suppress the urge.

Mrs. Valkyrie looked Eiko, who had the same build as Troy.

"Can you do that too?" She questioned

"Hmm…well it's been a while…but I suppose I could give it a try" His eyes formed into slits and his smile looked sadistic.

"No dad"

"But…"

"No"

Class ended with that since no one else was able to use the arena and the school day came to an end.

"Well that was fun!" stated Jack

"Indeed" Eiko agreed.

"I enjoyed it" agreed Risa

"Still can't believe you destroyed an entire classroom…" Mr. Valkyrie looked in disbelief at Troy.

"Heh heh…Sorry" Troy scratched the back of his head.

"You are truly a terrifying man Mr. Arc" Mr. Nikos said.

"Next time can you try to not kill my husband?"

"Heh heh sure thing"

"Ahem this day is not quite over" spoke Ozpin who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

'Oh no' All six teens thought.

"There are a few things we need to discuss in my office"

"Sure thing" assured Jack

After an hour of agonizingly long waiting the parents finally came back from their meeting.

"Girls…" Jack started in a monotone voice.

"Yes" squeaked Ruby

"How do you…set a pool on fire…" Jack said still in a monotone voice.

"Never mind that I wanna know how you managed to lead a stampeded of Ursi and beowolves through campus, mind explaining Jaune!" Troy approached his son.

"Pyrrha why did you hijack a dust ship?"

"Oh my little girl who knew you could cause so much destruction and you're still so young" Mr. Valkyrie picked up Nora with a laugh. "I remember when you blew up the house for the first time and now you're blowing up almost half of Beacon!"

'Still the same old Valkyrie family' Risa sighed.

"Ren explain why you stole the entire inventory of jam from Beacon's kitchen" Eiko looked both concerned and angry.

"Okay okay we can explain!" Jaune shouted.

"Well? We're waiting" spoke Troy.

"*sigh* Well it started like this…"

**A/N- back from vacation and ready to start writing again. I hope you all enjoyed and again a special shout out to Terminiaterc for being awesome. Have a good day, Carnage out**


End file.
